Example ZettaiBlog 2
Category:Anime Blogs =Polyphemus's Little Sister= This is the Two-hundred-and-sixty-eighth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. Welcome everyone, to my grand return to doing guest blogs for Zettai! Unfortunately this blog is just me as my assistant Riri seems to be off for some reason. ???: Don't worry, Onii-chan! I'll be here to help you! *Expecting a shorter girl Topaz looks down. However, the girl is taller than expected and the camera follows Topaz's eyes as they look up this mysterious tall girl. Of course, Topaz makes certain to look at the the girl's breasts and butt. Upon reaching her face, he realizes who this girl is.* Well everyone, it looks like today we face a mythological monster! Today's girl is: Fuuka Saitou from Cyclops Girl Saipuu : I'm not monstrous! That is a true fact. Don't worry, I only used that as a joke because your nickname is "Cyclops". : Uuuu, Oniichan is being mean to me *pouts* I-It isn't meant to be an insult! I'm only stating facts! : Boooo! Is there anything that I can- : Marry me! I can't make that promise. However, until then, how about I talk about you as a guest on my friend's blog! : Sounds like a great idea! *sits on Topaz's lap.* *Topaz becomes flustered* Is that really necessary? Well, I don't mind but... : This way I can help Oniichan write and see if he writes anything naughty! At least, I hope he'll write naughty things! Certainly! I mean... Er... OH! Before I forget, I'll be calling today's girl "Saipu" just because that's what she's called most often in the show. Head Hair Overall Saipu has a very nice hairstyle for my tastes. First off, it's a dark green color. Though the manga makes her hair black (because it's not in color) her hair definitely is supposed to be dark green. Maybe teal, or whatever. It's a color that I like and that's what matters. Speaking of color, there are a few zig-zags as well, presumably from light reflecting off, but it's not something that I enjoy (as it sort of makes her hair look greasy). Also, as you can easily tell, Saipu's most distinct feature is the fact that her left bangs cover her eye. Because of this and her name being "Saitou" she received the nickname "Saipu" or Cyclops. As far as the rest of her hair goes, her side curls look nice and frame her face well. Her hair is also nice and long, being at least to her waist and decently spread. There are times when she has it up, but usually for good reason (such as a ponytail when going to the festival or a bun when in a teacher outfit). I prefer the former between the two, but free hair is always my favorite. *Grade: A- Eyes Saipu's eye is fairly nice (I'll say eye as we only really see one. I presume that the other one exists and is the same, but this is much more fun). It has a fair tarame and looks very cute, even with the simple designs. It has a good shape overall, she's not quiet or snarky enough to look great with a tsurime so a comforting eye shape is better. The only minus is that I'm not a huge fan of gold eyes unless they have kuuderes stuck to them. I will add a point as Saipu wears glasses in a teacher outfit, even if that's only a single episode and they're not especially thick. *Grade: B- Face Saipu has a pretty face in its simplicity. Much like I enjoy, she has small features (though her nose is more than a simple dot). I will say though that it's also somewhat dull. Not because Saipu herself doesn't show emotions, but you can sort of tell that there wasn't much effort put into the facial expressions or animation in this series. It's not terrible, but the studios (which MAL doesn't even list) seem to make a lot of elementary mistakes. *Grade: B- Body Build Another significant part of Saipu is her mature body. Seriously, the girl is over 180 cm tall! Okay, so that doesn't seem like a lot, but in Japan it is so they treat her as being huge. And to be fair, she's a middle school student that's taller than I am. Plus she's taller than her older brother and love interest, which is indeed a "plus" in my book. Anyway, I'll talk about the other "mature" part of Saipu next, but before that I'll speak about her body. It's... alright. Her legs and arms aren't anything special, nor are they outlandishly terrible either (her legs do have some shape, but it doesn't seem to be in the right places IMO). Her waist is fairly nice, with a slender figure (though there is an exception in one episode when she eats a lot of watermelon and gets a fair gut that looks great too). Butt-wise she's nice, and she shows it off every so often which is definitely a plus. She seems to be good at sports (possibly due to her height) but she's not really muscular. The only real problem is the jerky animation due to the low-quality of the series, but overall it's not too bad. *Grade: B Breasts Saipu's breasts are another major "mature" point for her. They're very large and seem to be at least an F-cup (as the other characters notices that she drops to an E-cup when depressed). Her breasts also seem to be very bouncy and squishy, even having their own "boing" sound effect throughout the show. A lot of the fanservice in the show revolves around her breasts (they have their own gravity, it seems), but despite that the show isn't truly perverse as there's no actual "nudity". All the fanservice helps my opinion, of course. *Grade: A- Clothes This is DEFINITELY Saipu's strongest area. You see, the series is more of a bunch of 4koma comics put together for about 2 minutes or so. Because of this, there's always eyecatches between the "skits" and the end. Most of the eyecatches are of Saipu who is usually wearing some cute costume. Even so, there's one outfit that she tends to wear most often: her school uniform. It seems to be a sailor outfit with a red hankerchief between her breasts. The outfit is white mostly with navy blue around the collar and sleeves. I assume that the skirt is the same color, but I can't find a good image to make sure. There's also a navy one that matches the aformentioned sleeves and collar, but the white outfit is seen more often. It's not a great uniform, but it's fine. However, Saipu's main strength is in the eyecatches and other outfits. First, the ones that she wears in the show proper. She's seen in a yukata, a dress shirt (which also function as her pajamas), a track outfit with red jacket, and a gym uniform with a white shirt and red shorts (sadly the bloomers are only in the eyecatch). There's also a teacher outfit which I've mentioned and includes a button-down shirt, sexy black dress, and I'm pretty sure pantyhose. She looks fantastic in that outfit and I'm glad that chapter was adapted. She also has a few nice shirts and other casual wear. Getting to the actual eyecatches (finally), she's worn her bra and panties (though on one occasion she forgot her bra when she went to school), a fundoshi, a naked apron (though facing the incorrect way), a penguin suit, a nurse outfit, a blazer-style uniform (with necktie), a kindergardener, a school swuimsuit, a maid, a police officer, and a bride. Overall, a lot of great choices for outfits and enough that I'll give her a perfect score here. *Grade: A+ : Incidentally, I forgot my bra today Onii~chan *rubs breasts against Topaz.* *Topaz gulps, but has a great idea.* Hey, since you're sitting on my lap you can't just use your breasts! You should use your butt instead. : OH! My mistake! I'll start immediately! Luckily I wore my fundoshi! *Saipu starts to gyrate her hips against Topaz's lap. He's barely able to get her to stop.* Ahem, perhaps we'll get back to your blog. I still have a few things to go! : Go ahead! *Continues grinding her butt.* Mind Personality Saipu is surprisingly hard to describe. Not because she's particularly deep or anything, but moreso that this is a skit-based show based off a 4koma series. Because of this, outside of Saipu's main gags of being mature and her love of her Oniichan there's not much to talk about. I would say that my impression of her is that she's friendly to most people so she's a bit of a "gentle giant" so to speak. Not only that, but she's often airheaded or naive as she easily goes along with her friend's plans. Sorry about this being so short, but there's not really much to talk about. There's also the time when she faked being "cool" to make her Oniichan jealous and if that was her "normal" personality I'd LOVE it. I'm not big on people who use artificial personalities to attract others though... Oh, I suppose that I could say that Mai Nakahara did a good job on her voice, providing one that is both calm and gentle but also seductive when she wants to be. *Grade: C Libido As you can probably tell, Saipu's main personality trait is her undying love for her Oniichan. She made a promise a few years ago that she'll marry him when she gets bigger. However, he didn't expect her to get so tall and mature in just a year or so! Eventually Saipu tries all sorts of seduction techniques. These include, but not exclusively, trying to bathe with him, literally hanging around him all the time, trying to seduce him with personality changes, and waking him up by sitting on him (humorously their mother catches them in the opposite position. She even approves too!). At one point her and her brother are even looking over an old album and, when seeing an image of herself exposing more on accident than she should be, she tells him that he can "use" it. She gets angry and depressed when he has his first kiss, but cheers up when she realizes it was a misunderstanding. Finally, she's also sexually harassed by probably her best friend (who is female). I do like Saipu's sexuality, even if she isn't always conscious of her body. It's just that, well, it's not like I'm her Oniichan. *Grade: B+ Age Saipu is at least a first year middle school student (as we see a photo of her at that age). I'm thinking that now she's a second year student at her middle school. At least as far as I remember. *Grade: C **Total Grades: 73 **Average score: 8.1 **Final Grade: B ???: Wait just a minute! Huh? Whose voice is that? ???: Ehhh? Forgetting me already? But the readers JUST read my blog. Who are you to forget your own imouto! The directors and writers of my show? ehhh, now I'm depressed... Wait, Akiko!?! : It's too late, Akiko! Topaz has already been chosen to be MY Oniichan forever and ever! *Hugs Topaz, making sure to rub her chest and butt hard against him.* : Oh yeah? Well two can play at THIS game! *Leaps at Topaz and sits on his lap as well.* Well, looks like there's not enough room on this Oniisama for BOTH of us! : Well, Oniichan is Oniichan because he gave ME more points! I got a whole 73 points! : WHAT! Seventy...three... *thinks to self* That's MY score too! Topaz, you've got some explaining to do! : Yeah, which imouto do you like more! Well, I've always been partial to older sisters more actually. I'm only reviewing imoutos because my friend Zettai likes them so much. : So if we find this "Zettai" character, we'll not only resolve our duel but ALSO find someone who will be our loving Oniisama? Exactly, he'll be a loving Oniisama slave to both of you, especially if you do the silly gorilla mating dance! : Gorilla mating dance? That's a secret weapon that will win my Oniichan's heart easily! : Will you show us this sacred movement, former older brother Topaz? I'll only tell you about it, but I'll remind you that the dance is MOST successful with sexy butt outfits! : Alright! I'm sure he'll love my red fundoshi! : I have a red thong all ready for this kind of situation. Well then, all I have to do is tell you the dance *whispers into Saipu and Akiko's ears*... And that's all you have to do. Here! Even have a map to his place, and may his blogs on you two imoutos be enjoyable! *Topaz hands the two imoutos the maps to Zettai's house as they stand up. They start to run off.* : HA! I'll get to this Zettai person and turn him into my pet! : I'll get their first! My legs are far longer! : Your silly breasts will slow you down! *The two slam the door and run off towards someone who can appreciate their imouto charms more.* Well, I guess that's it for this year's guest blogs. Hopefully he'll appreciate the girls I sent to him...